iNever Saw it Before Seddie Oneshot
by Scream at the Sky
Summary: Sam's subconscious takes her for a spin


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! This is purely for entertainment purposes only! **

**Note: This is my first fanfic oneshot. I will probably make more to this when I have the time. So please be nice with reviews. I accept feedback with open arms. **

**iHave Never Seen it Before**

Sam looked longingly at the door. Her mind was a jumbled mess. She wasn't sure what to think. The image that she just saw was burned into her brain. She figured it would happen eventually, she just didn't think this was how she would react to it.

Speechless was the first word that came to mind as she walked home. Of course the fact that she managed to get anything into her head was a miracle in itself. Not wanting to go home to her hair brained mother, Sam decided to take the long way home. She wasn't ready to face anything or anyone. She kept walking until the lights of the Groovy Smoothy were but a dot in the distance. Surely they were walking home together. Of course that was inevitable when they lived across the hall from each other. Sam tried not to think about what could or would happen. She was just more confused as to why this even bothered her. It shouldn't really. She never has had those feelings for anyone. So how did she know they were real or even right?

Her mind raced around in circles. She had to sit down. Why did she feel faint all of a sudden? Sick to her stomach? Why did she suddenly feel nervous? Her head spun and she had to lay down, but not out here. She turned around and ran home as fast as she could. The Groovy Smoothy just a dark blur as it whizzed by.

She never slowed down, she continued running up to her room and didn't stop until she had shut her door and locked it. Now she was safe, alone and ready to cry. She had never cried like this before. Surely she has shed a few tears now and then. But this was different. She felt a pain unlike any other. She tried to think of anything else but that. Nothing seemed to work. Everything she thought of came around in full circle to what she didn't want to think about. It was useless. She was being held down, but at the same time, struggling to get free. From what, she wasn't sure. She lay on her floor quietly breathing; listening to her mom downstairs on the phone with Melanie. Their conversation, as boring as it was, seemed to help. Sam slowly stared to drift to sleep. However, her subconscious had different plans.

"_You didn't tell me THAT was going to be here"_

"_**I'm a she Freddie! She! As in 'girl'"**_

"_**Carly will never love you"**_

"_You got a big mouth lady!"_

"_**Is that a new shirt? I don't like it"**_

"_You know, I don' have to take that!"_

"_**Yeah you do"**_

The thunder outside woke Sam with a start. She new going to sleep on the floor was a bad idea. She grunted as she lifted herself up and climbed into her bed. After pushing Frothy out of the way, she buried herself under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

"_Some people might say 'Please'"_

"_**Yeah, I didn't"**_

"_**There. It's put away"**_

"_Into my backpack…"_

"_Cuz Carly's classy!"_

"_**Oh and I'm not classy?"**_

"_**Weird you agreed with Carly…"**_

"_Weird you'd say that…"_

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock, 2:39am. The numbers seemed to seer into her mind, but she just couldn't figure out why. She rolled over, put a pillow over her head, and drifted back to sleep.

"_OMG you guys aren't gonna believe this!!"_

"_**Your mom got a job?"**_

"_Just standing next to it makes me feel like a princess…Salami?"_

"_**No thanks, Princess Puckett"**_

"_Oh no! The bear ate Freddie! Bad bear!"_

"_I know what I wanna do when I look at you…"_

"_**and the other winner who will shar locker 239 with Freddie is Sam Puckett"**_

The sound of her phone woke Sam up from her slumber. She lazily looked at the number. Its not that she didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wasn't ready to talk to certain people. She let it go right to voicemail, and then listened after they were done. Her stomach started doing flips when she heard a familiar voice on the other end. The voice sent a strange feeling up her legs. She couldn't move them. She couldn't stand. She didn't want to stand. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She lay staring up at her ceiling. Her mind wondering…

"_**Well…should we?"**_

"_Ok, but just to get it over with"_

"_**Just to get it over with"**_

"_And you swear we both go right back to hating eachother as soon as its over"_

"_**Totally, and we never tell anyone"**_

"_Never"_

Sam shot up in bed. Her stomach was in knots. She felt sick, but in a good way. She felt something that she knew could not be caused by bad ham. She wasn't hungry, didn't feel like throwing up. No. She knew what this was. She knew it all along.

"_**Did you guys…you know…like it?"**_

She was falling…hard. And she knew that he may or may not be there to catch her. But she wasn't going to continue watching from a distance. She had to say something and she had to say it soon, especially after what she saw last night. She reached for her phone and started to dial.

"_Hello?"_

"_hey Carly, I need to talk to you."_

…..To be continued…


End file.
